memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Marooned
When the two ships become trapped in the 6th century, the supernova of a dying star might be their only hope of return, but also might spell the doom of a Human from the future who has captured Lianna Young's eye. Summary Chapter One Lianna Young's relief at having the male crew back on her ship slowly subsides back to rage when she remembers that she hates them because of their incompetence and insubordinance. After physically assaulting a young male ensign in front of the entire bridge crew, Lianna Young retires to her quarters, with images of [[Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Kinslayer|Edward Shield savagely killing his own father on the Bridge of the Enterprise-C]] flashing back into her mind. When she is sure that she is completely alone, she breaks down, tired of being at war with everyone and wishing for someone with whom she could relate. Just then, a communique from Edward Shield on the ''Enterprise''-C brings her back into reality. He asks her if all is well, and she confides in him her wish for companionship. When he offers himself, she reminds him that, not only does he have his own duties on the Enterprise, but he's also male and she wanted another woman. He tells her that he doubts K'hallA or Rookwood would want to be THAT close to her, and also states that Yare'ma Liin was the love-slave of her counterpart in the mirror universe, which might complicate an already tense situation. Just then, both ships are struck by a sudden blast. All the lights and sensors go off, and well they come back on, they discover something bad... They're now in the past. Chapter Two On the Enterprise-C, Edward Shield orders a quick scan of the area with what sensors they are able to restore. After getting chrono-readings of the precise date - 0556 - the scanners pick up an M-class planet directly behind them. This baffles all, since it seems impossible that a wormhole could safely deposit them on the other side of a planet without damage to either of them. He then relays the information to Lianna Young, who expresses her annoyance. She is however optimistic that, since both ships are here, they will be more than capable of returning to their own time. Immediately, the two crews get together on the and begin formulating a plan to return to the 24th century. Since whatever brought them into the past disappeared, they cannot detect a chrono-displacement frequency to match in order to create a wormhole. Katie suggests an anti-matter implosion, similar to . However, Wellington states that even with the S'srelli warp drive and both ships pushing maximum warp, an implosion of the magnitude sufficient enough to push both ships a staggering one-thousand-seven-hundred-eighty-nine ''into the future, as opposed to a meager three days into the past, would require more energy than they've ever been capable of outputting. Nox suggests using the on the nearby sun to return them to the appropriate time. However, this becomes complicated when Loghri reports that the star in question is currently in the final stages of its existence and may soon go supernova. Just as all hope seems gone, a transmission from the planet is picked up on the ship's receivers. Chapter Three Since this is the distant past, no one ever expected a transmission from anyone outside of the two ships. A quick scan of the area discovers that this transmission is coming from the wreckage of a Federation starship on the desert planet below. The wreckage is at least 17 to 19 years old, which further baffles them. After these momentary scans, they answer the transmission. The face of a young girl of Asian ethnicity appears. She asks them if she can beam onto their ship, but Shield asks her first if they can come down to the planet to meet with her. She acquiesces, and Shield, Young, Rookwood, Nox, Loghri and Dr. Boreas beam down to the planet shortly. The young girl, who introduces herself as Zhangli Tai, welcomes them to her planet. She takes them into her dwelling, a mad-made cave beneath the wreckage, and gives them what food she is able. When asked why this is '''her' planet, she says that its her planet because she is the only sentient being here. Dr. Boreas scans her, and reports that she is fully human. Nox and Rookwood ask permission to stand guard outside, while Shield and Young continue the questioning. She then relates to them the story of the crash, as she remembers from what her parents told her. The ship, the USS Lincoln, was swept back in time and damaged beyond repair, which forced them to make a crash-landing on this planet, where she was born the very next day. As Tai concludes her story, shouts are heard outside and shots are fired. Chapter Four When they arrive at the surface, they find Nox and Rookwood standing over the corpses of several indigenous creatures. Zhang tells them that these creatures began increasing after their arrival, and they killed all the others, including her parents. A moment later and a whole swarm of them attack. Loghri, Nox, Edward Shield and Alicia Rookwood fight back to back against them as one unit while Young voluntarily stands alone. They are successful in repelling the swarm, but Young is carried off by the creatures. Shield starts organizing a rescue, but Nox orders the to beam them back without the captain. Meanwhile, all by herself, Zhang goes after the creatures and rescues Young single-handedly. Young tells Zhang that no woman has ever done that for her, and so begins their relationship which, according to Zhang, will only last until the sun goes supernova. Chapter Five Almost as soon as she says this, the two of them are beamed onto the ''Enterprise''-C. Shield reminds Young that he'd never leave her to die under any circumstances. She gets up and swears that she'll kill Nox. Only moments later, the star goes critical and just as it goes supernova, the two ships warp out successfully. Just then, a wormhole begins forming in the remains of Zhangli Tai's desert home-world. Nox suggests that this could be the result of some kind of unknown energy source which, coupled with the star's decay, was causing the growing hostilities of the creatures on the planet. Just then, Lianna Young returns to the bridge of the and attacks Nox with the intent to kill him: he saves himself by telling her, between blows, about what he recently discovered. She spits a rather foul insult at him for being so insubordinate and yet so invaluable. She relays Nox's findings to Shield, and the two ships shoot straight for the wormhole, even though the surrounding space is still spiked with energy from the supernova. As they enter the wormhole, a spike of energy from the supernova is caught in their warp trail and follows them. Just as they emerge on the other side, in the 24th century, the energy spike strikes the and from this time-line and pushes them into the wormhole, thus creating a causality loop wherein they cause themselves to go back in time. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes